


Five Ways To Say Goodnight: Way 3 (Extended Version)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Five Ways to Say Goodnight [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wouldn't we tire you out better than your Japanese notebook can?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways To Say Goodnight: Way 3 (Extended Version)

**Author's Note:**

> The muses say 'Jump'. I say 'How high?' [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/)**ranalore** betaed.

On his way back to the bedroom, Junsu stops in the doorway of their workroom to peer in at Changmin, surrounded by books and scraps of paper. "Honestly, Changmin," Junsu says. "Will you stop trying to make the rest of us look like slackers and just come to bed?"

Changmin looks up at Junsu and shakes his head. "Not tired yet," he says.

Junsu comes into the room to look over Changmin's shoulder, to make a pouty face and a displeased noise. Sliding his arms over Changmin's shoulders, Junsu asks, "Wouldn't we tire you out better than your Japanese notebook can?" He reaches across to untangle Changmin's fingers from his pen, to close a book that Changmin just opens again as soon as Junsu lets go.

"Junsu-" Changmin starts, but whatever he's about to say is interrupted by Yunho's voice, and Junsu straightens up to turn around.

"It's all right, Junsu," Yunho says, all bare chest and loose sweats, leaning against the doorjamb. "Leave him alone." Then he grins, wide and open, rather shattering the image. "Junsu and I can always just tire ourselves out instead."

Changmin makes a face at Junsu. "Reinforcements? You don't play fair."

"No. That's why I win!" Junsu says, smiling at the whine in Changmin's voice and flipping Changmin's books closed once more. He's pleased when Changmin doesn't bother trying to reopen them this time, when Changmin snags Yunho's hand as Junsu drags him out of the door instead.

Changmin's beautiful in glasses, a worn t-shirt and a disreputable pair of sweats, his hair escaping from its loose ponytail. Junsu barely resists the urge to pin him against the wall and kiss him breathless long enough for them to make it to the bedroom. Once Yunho's closed the door behind them, Junsu gives in, puts his hands on Changmin's shoulders and holds him in place so Junsu can go up on the balls of his feet and seal his mouth to Changmin's. Arms go around him from behind, and Junsu leans back into them, lets the kiss break so Yunho can lean over his shoulder and take his own kiss from Changmin. It's a lovely sight, and Junsu's in just the right place to watch. Just watching's not enough for him, though, and he slips his hands under Changmin's t-shirt because he can't resist the temptation of skin, because he loves the way Changmin purrs into Yunho's mouth, the way it makes Yunho push a little closer against Junsu's back in response.

When Changmin and Yunho finally come up for air, Junsu strips Changmin's t-shirt up and off - he's in the perfect position for it already - grabs Changmin by the hand again and turns. Yunho lets him, but when Junsu finishes the turn, Yunho's right there in front of him, not already on the bed as Junsu had expected. Junsu gives him a questioning look, and Yunho smiles back. "Haven't kissed you yet," he explains.

Junsu laughs at Yunho's stupid romantic streak, not that he'd ever turn down a kiss - or three - from Yunho. He leans up with a hand on Yunho's shoulder, like he had with Changmin, intending just to give a quick peck, but Yunho loops his arms back around Junsu and pulls him up into the kiss, deepening it. Junsu tightens his hand around Changmin's and lets Yunho kiss him until Changmin says, "You're disobeying the dress code," in his ear and pulls at his tank.

Yunho turns his mouth against Junsu's cheek, breathes a laugh that Junsu feels more than hears, and says, "I agree."

"Easily solved!" Junsu replies, flashes them a grin, and shakes out of their grasp so he can pull off the offending article of clothing. "Happy now?" he asks when it's safely tossed out of the way.

Changmin slides his hands around to Junsu's front, fiddles with the button of his jeans, and Junsu can hear the smile when Changmin says, "Not quite," as he unbuttons and unzips. Then Changmin reaches in and curls his hand around Junsu's cock through his underwear, makes Junsu's knees go weak with shocking ease.

Clinging to Yunho, Junsu says, "Cheater," indignant as he can be with his brain melting under the touch of Changmin's hand on his skin.

He doesn't have to see Changmin's smirk either; it's obvious in the tone of Changmin's voice as he says, "Learnt from the best," his hand moving painfully slow on Junsu.

Junsu gasps, pushing against Changmin's hand to try to get him to move faster. "And a tease."

Yunho tips Junsu's chin up; Junsu just catches sight of Yunho's grin before Yunho's kissing him again. "You taught him how," Yunho says when the kiss breaks, winks at Changmin in a way that makes Junsu mock-scowl.

"He wasn't supposed to use it against me," Junsu whines.

"I'm a fast learner," Changmin replies, kissing Junsu's cheek quick and wet before he leans over to kiss Yunho on the mouth, just as wet, but deep and long. Junsu fights to keep his eyes open, to watch despite the way his eyelids want to slip shut at the way Changmin's still stroking him.

Eventually, it's too much for Junsu to take any more. He tears himself away from them, waits for them to break the kiss and look at him. When he's got their attention, he pushes his jeans and underwear off, says, "Naked, now," and walks over to the bed. He can feel their eyes on his ass as he does, and it makes him smile to himself. Just as he puts a knee onto the bed there are two thumps and a rattle behind him, a few quick steps. Before Junsu can turn around to see what happened, he finds arms going suddenly around him, weight landing on his back so he topples onto the bed ungracefully. Junsu yelps, says, "What the hell?" and cranes to look over his shoulder to see that it's Yunho attached to him, Changmin's grinning face looming over them both.

"Sorry," Yunho says as he shifts them both up onto the bed properly, kisses Junsu quick and apologetic. "He pushed me."

Junsu glances down Yunho's body to see the sweats still tangled around one ankle, nods in realisation. "Oh," he says. He loops an arm around Yunho's neck and leans in, says, "I forgive you, then," before he kisses him, properly this time. The bed dips under the weight of another body, but neither of them looks up, not even when Junsu feels the backs of another pair of hands sliding between their bodies.

The kiss has to break eventually, though, and then Junsu slips down Yunho's body to free him from his clothing, looks up again to see Changmin leaning over Yunho, one of Yunho's hands buried in Changmin's hair. He props his chin on Yunho's thigh, waiting for them to break it up, but it doesn't happen, and eventually Junsu gets tired of being patient. He mutters under his breath about kissing addicts with too-large lung capacities and sits up, wraps one hand around Yunho's cock, conveniently in front of him, and slides his other hand up from Changmin's knee to the crease at the top of his thigh to pinch his ass lightly, trying to get them to focus on him again.

Yunho's moan covers Changmin's indignant "Ow!" and Junsu grins at them both as they separate to look at him.

"Felt left out," he says, pouting a little, and though he can't keep his eyes from crinkling he knows it doesn't matter, they'll play along. They do. Changmin grins and pounces him, knocking Junsu flat on the bed with Changmin's hands on his shoulders holding him there to be kissed even as he feels another hand - Yunho's - tracing a line from sternum to navel down to curl around his cock and stroke firmly. This is more like it, he thinks, and smiles against Changmin's mouth, rolls his hips into Yunho's hand.

It's only when Changmin lets him up for air that Junsu remembers this was supposed to be about tiring _Changmin_ out. He reaches down to nudge Yunho's hand away, catches Yunho's eye and winks when Yunho looks up in surprise. Then he hooks a leg up around Changmin's and uses the new leverage to roll them, ending up sprawled out over Changmin. "Caught you," he says, grinning down at Changmin. "Now I'm gonna make you pay for teasing."

Changmin just smiles, eyes going sleepy and half-lidded, expectant. "Do your worst," he says, and Junsu's stomach flips at the sweet, husky note in his voice.

He slaps at Changmin's shoulder. "Cheating again," he says, kisses at Changmin's jaw and cheek, closes his mouth around Changmin's earlobe and nudges at the stud in it with his tongue. Yunho's hand is sliding down Junsu's spine, counting the ridges of his vertebrae with slow, careful fingers, and Junsu hums approval around his mouthful, pleased at the way it drags a moan out of Changmin, long and low.

It's like the moan is a cue. At the sound, Junsu arches his back, encouraging Yunho's fingers lower. He knows how he wants to tire Changmin out now. When he hears the nightstand drawer open and shut, he knows at least one of the others agrees with him. The movement pushes his hips down into Changmin, makes his cock slide against Changmin's abs, Changmin's cock against the inside of his thighs, makes them both groan, natural harmony. Behind him, he hears Yunho laugh, short and pleased, just before Yunho curls in against his back and whispers, "Beautiful." Junsu turns his head to take a kiss, to taste the word on Yunho's lips, the angle keeping it light but no less sweet for that.

The touch of Yunho's mouth, light as it is, makes Junsu's eyes slip shut as he savours the feeling, but he knows Yunho's hands are around his waist, so the hand that slides into the hair at the nape of his neck must be Changmin's. He reaches up to tangle their fingers together, opens his eyes and breaks the kiss to turn back to Changmin, to pin their joined hands to the pillow by Changmin's head. He dips his head to suck at Changmin's neck as Yunho leans over him to kiss Changmin, and Junsu thinks again just how much he loves being in the middle, held between the two of them, Changmin's chest rising and falling under his and Yunho's warmth solid against his back.

Yunho pushes back at last, slick hand stroking at the base of Junsu's spine before it slips further down, and Junsu doesn't care when that happened, just wants Yunho's fingers inside him now. He tears his mouth from Changmin's skin to say so, too loud over the soft pant of Changmin's breathing. Changmin reaches up to pull Junsu down to him again, hand stroking down Junsu's back to hold him still, and Junsu makes a quiet noise into Changmin's mouth as Yunho eases a finger into him, slow, just right, pressing him open. Junsu shifts as best he can under their hands, pushing his tongue into Changmin's mouth to prove how much he wants this, because that's all he can do pinned between them like this.

The pressure of Changmin's hand on his back lightens and Junsu finds he can rock his hips again, smiling against Changmin's lips when the movement makes Changmin's fingertips flex against his skin, nails digging in just a bit. Yunho presses close again, working another finger into Junsu even as he presses his lips to Junsu's shoulderblade, murmuring words against it that Junsu can't make out clearly, just the feel of the vibrations against his skin and the tone of Yunho's voice, affection and desire Junsu knows so well. He curls his fingers tighter into Changmin's and pushes back into Yunho's hands, trying to show them both that he's ready for more. Yunho's mouth quirks against his skin, lips brushing across to the base of Junsu's neck, closing around a nip of skin and sucking, making Junsu moan too-loud against Changmin's mouth and now he can feel Changmin smile into the kiss too. Yunho's fingers slide deeper, push against the spot that has Junsu drawing tight in their arms and it's almost too much suddenly.

"Enough," Junsu says, reaching back to grasp Yunho's wrist and still his fingers. Yunho nods and kisses where he'd been sucking before he draws his fingers out, gentle as he always is, and Junsu uses his grip on Yunho to guide Yunho's hand to Changmin's cock, breathing in Changmin's soft moan as Yunho's fingers wrap around him, savouring the way it tastes in his mouth. Junsu kneels up, one of Changmin's hands on his waist to steady him, one of Yunho's hands on the opposite hip and lets them guide him down onto Changmin, slow and easy, bracing himself with one hand on Changmin's chest and the other still curled tight into Changmin's, watching Changmin's eyes widen and then fall shut, feeling Yunho's breath speed up against the back of his neck and knowing he's watching too, the heat of their eyes on him making him flush deeper than he already is. As Junsu slides down further, he feels Yunho's other hand, still slightly sticky, stroke at the base of his spine, slow, warm circles that ease the burn and make him push down a little harder, make him roll his hips into Changmin.

Yunho presses close again, mouth against the crook of Junsu's neck as he murmurs encouragement to Changmin's quiet sounds and Junsu's movements, his cock sliding against Junsu's ass and the base of his spine as Junsu moves on Changmin, and Junsu wishes he could reach Yunho, wishes he didn't need his hands to brace himself. "Yunho," Junsu says, breathless, the two syllables separated by too many seconds as Changmin tilts his hips and makes sparks flare behind Junsu's closed eyes, echoed by Changmin's voice saying Yunho's name too.

"I'm good," Yunho says into Junsu's ear, and he sounds just as breathless as Junsu, his hips flexing against Junsu even as Junsu feels the hand at the small of his back slide over to tangle with Changmin's on his waist, and Junsu makes a little noise of understanding, of acceptance, lets himself lean back into Yunho and stop thinking.

It's easy after that, the three of them moving together, someone's hand moving to Junsu's cock at some point, stroking until he tips over the edge with a quiet gasp, held between Yunho's body and the hands on him. He sags into Yunho's hold, fumbling behind himself to close a hand around Yunho's erection, feeling Yunho push into his loose fist, murmur their names in quick succession and come all over Junsu's hand even as Changmin gives a couple more sharp thrusts and comes too, and Junsu smiles tiredly at the way their hands tighten into each other against his waist.

Then their hands are guiding him up, and Junsu lets them, loose and relaxed even before he's properly on the mattress again, trusting them to get him there. His head is next to Changmin's on the pillow, and Junsu smiles sleepily at him and asks, "Tired yet?" He feels the bed dip again before Changmin answers, Yunho curling on Changmin's other side, and Junsu lifts his head enough to include Yunho in the smile, catching the edges of Yunho's answering smile around the kiss Yunho presses against Changmin's shoulder.

"Pretty tired," Changmin says, smiling back, post-coital and pliable, the closest to purely agreeable he ever gets, and Junsu cuddles in closer, smiling wider as Yunho's hand comes to rest on his waist.

"Good," Junsu replies, satisfied, and feels completely justified in drifting into sleep.


End file.
